Lunch Date
| last_aired = | num_series = | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = }} Lunch Date is a defunct Philippine noontime variety show that aired by GMA Network. It aired from March 10, 1986 to March 19, 1993. History Lunch Date started airing in early 1986 after its predecessor Student Canteen, bowed out on the air shortly after the People Power Revolution. Its original hosts were Orly Mercado, Rico J. Puno, Toni Rose Gayda and Chiqui Hollmann.http://www.philstar.com/Article.aspx?articleId=142834 The show originally aired from Studio A of the old GMA building in EDSA, but moved to the GMA Broadway Centrum in 1987, the first of GMA's programs to do so.When the show was reformatted after a year, it only retained both Gayda and Hollman and brought in a mix of old and new faces to host the show, including Randy Santiago, Keno, Lito Pimentel, Tina Revilla, Pilita Corrales, Louie Heredia, Sheryl Cruz, Jon Santos, Dennis Padilla, Fe Delos Reyes, Manilyn Reynes, Willie Revillame and Ai Ai de las Alas''Lunch Date'' was involved in a ratings battle with Eat-Bulaga! during RPN-9 & ABS-CBN 2 from 1986-1993. Hosts Main hosts *Orly Mercado (1986–1987) *Rico J. Puno (1986–1987) *Chiqui Hollmann (1986–1988) *Toni Rose Gayda (1986–1993) *Randy Santiago (1987–1993) *Keno (1987–1988) *Willie Revillame (1987–1993) *Lito Pimentel (1988–1993) *Tina Revilla (1988–1993) *Pilita Corrales (1988–1993) *Fe Delos Reyes (1988–1993) *Sheryl Cruz (1988–1993) *Louie Heredia (1988–1993) *Manilyn Reynes (1991–1993) *Jon Santos (1991–1993) *Dennis Padilla (1991–1993) *Ai Ai delas Alas (1991–1993) *Jenine Desiderio (1991–1993) Weekday co-hosts *Rustom Padilla (Monday) *Isabel Granada (Tuesday) *Gino Padilla (Wednesday) *Samantha Chavez (Thursday) *Ogie Alcasid (Friday) *Geneva Cruz (Saturday) Segments Modus Operandi - a daily comedy sketch segment, performed by the hosts and featuring a storyline that runs all week. The storylines provided were mostly spoofs on Pinoy pop culture and everyday life. This was the show's answer to Bulagaan, the segment of its rival show Eat Bulaga (which aired on ABS-CBN at that time) and Kalatog Pinggan. Ulat Panggulat - a twice-a-week news segment where an obnoxious reporter, Jon Baluga (a character developed by Jon Santos), goes anywhere in Metro Manila just to report about anything that is remotely newsworthy. It established Santos' popularity that he later co-starred with Joey de Leon (also of Eat Bulaga) in the movie Tangga en Chos. Bonggang Beautician - a comedy spoof of a beauty pageant, solely dedicated to gay beauticians. Mr. Dreamboy - inspired from Sheryl Cruz's hit single of the same title, handsome men battled it out for a chance to become a member of GMA's teen variety show That's Entertainment. Munting Mutya Philippines - a nationwide child-star talent search, where little girls showcase their wit and talent. Mrs. Lunch Date Ginang ng Tahanan - a pageant search dedicated to housewives and mothers only. Awards *PMPC Star Awards: Tina Revilla ("Best Female TV Host", 1989 and 1991) and Rustom Padilla ("Best New Male TV Personality", 1992). Studios *Studio A - Old GMA Building (now GMA Network Studios) (1986–1987) *GMA Broadway Centrum (1987–1993) Cancellation Lunch Date was cancelled on March 19, 1993 after GMA executives decided to reformat the whole show. It was replaced by Salo-Salo Together (SST). References See also *List of shows previously aired by GMA Network Category:GMA Network shows Category:1986 Philippine television series debuts Category:1993 Philippine television series endings Category:1980s Philippine television series Category:1990s Philippine television series